Sventsorggviresh
|home=Volcanic lair |first_appearance= }} Sventsorggviresh is an old female red dragon. Appearance and personality Sventsorggviresh is a gargantuan red dragon. In the Draconic language, "svent-" means the noun "arrow", or the verb "kill". She spends most of her time in her volcano lair, resting atop her vast pile of treasure. Abilities and traits Red dragon traits Sventsorggviresh has all the typical abilities of a red dragon of her age category. Spellcasting In addition to her wands of chaos hammer and fire shield, Sventsorggviresh possesses the innate ability to cast numerous spells. She uses wall of force to protect her treasure hoard while she is out hunting for food. Languages Sventsorggviresh speaks Draconic, Common and Ignan. She is of superhuman intelligence, and probably speaks other langauges. Home Lair Sventsorggviresh makes her lair inside an active volcano. It is protected by elaborate magical wards and dangerous natural volcanic terrain. Extradimensional entry, including teleportation, is blocked with forbiddance spells. Every possible entry route is protected with an alarm spell, which can be bypassed with the password "Hey, I belong here!", in the Ignan language, spoken by the lair's mephit guards. Every room and stairway has a magic mouth which speaks, in Common, "Where do you think you're going?" The caverns and corridors are made of natural volcanic rock. Volcanic activity raises the temperature within the lair to at least 80°F (26.7°C), increasing in places to 180°F (82.2°C). The floors are uneven and difficult to traverse quickly, and the walls are damp with condensation and often covered with fungi. Narrow steam tunnels and sinkholes occasionally shoot. Smoke and darkness obscure many areas. Sventsorggviresh seized this volcano lair from a previous dragon, whose bones now rest in one of its caves, and she has laid a clutch of eggs in the sand beneath it. Treasure Equipment Sventsorggviresh equip herself with magic items, including a pair of gloves of storing, in which she carries twin wands of chaos hammer and fire shield. She wears a ring of swimming which allows her to swim through lava. Hoard Sventsorggviresh's hoard contains tens of thousands of gold pieces, thousands of platinum pieces, atop a pit of sand. Even taking these is dangerous, as they are scorching hot and will burn a human to touch. Also within the hoard are numerous gemstones including alexandrite, aquamarine, fire opal, jade, peridot, red garnet, ruby, smoky quartz, star ruby, and topaz. Buried in the sand are further valuable items, including a powerful magically-enhanced suit of full plate armor which allows the wearer to resist spells, and a magically enhanced heavy pick. Numerous other treasures here include a platinum and black jade ring, jade scroll cases, and an amethyst-studded gold and silver chalice. Relationships Allies Sventsorggviresh has a small army of mephits at her command, including fire mephits, magma mephits and steam mephits. They guard Sventsorggviresh's treasure hoard when she is out hunting for food, and occasionally help her to hunt down her next meal. Should Sventsorggviresh choose a mate, it would likely be a younger male red dragon. Her offspring would likely pose a danger to the mephits. She previously contracted an evil cleric to cast the forbiddance spell, but has since dispensed of him. Enemies Sventsorggviresh has made enemies of metallic dragons, who know the location of her lair. History Sventsorggviresh is over 400 years old. She seized her existing volcano lair from another dragon. Publication history D&D 3rd edition Sventsorggviresh appeared in the and that book's web enhancement, Sventsorggviresh's Volcano Lair. Creative origins Most of the information on Sventsorggviresh appears in the web enhancement by Skip Williams. Reception and influence Sventsorggviresh was the only dragon listed in Draconomicon to receive a full web enhancement. A red dragon appears on the front cover of the book, and Sventsorggviresh is a suitable encounter for a high level party. References Category:Red dragons